


One moment can change everything...

by LillyPotterml



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillyPotterml/pseuds/LillyPotterml
Summary: This is What if... What would happen if Hades and Minthe get dressed together in the beginning and ended up not going to the party in first chapter.
Relationships: Hades/Minthe (Lore Olympus)
Kudos: 8





	1. What if Minthe and Hades didn't go to party.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story. If you find any grammar errors please let me know.

_Minthe talking_

**Hades talking**

It would have been funnier to Hades if it didn't complicated his life. His girlfriend was late. Again. He was supposed to be used to it because she was always late. Only time that she was on time was when they arrived together. So he would laugh at her when she run to him late again because she looked adorable when she was running and do something about it later.

They were supposed to be going to his brother party but Minthe who was living with him had problem with her dress ( He was tired of her always coming late so he gave her a key to his home and when she was at work he moved all of her things to his house. She was a bit mad after but in the end it meant she had someone who would look after her and be her driver if needed so she agreed.) he helped her out of it and...when they realised that they were supposed to got to his brother party it was quite late and they decided to stay in bed.

In the morning when Minthe was putting on her clothes Hades hugged her from behind and showed her the ring.

_They will hate me for it._ Minthe said. _They will say horrible things because they hate me. I am just a nimph Hades._ She started crying. _And your family already hate me now when I am just your girlfriend. They will hate me more now. They will say that you deserve better wich is true._ **I don't want better. I don't want some spoiled stupid goddess who will want me to be better and someone else who I am not. I want you. Even if you aren't perfect. Even if you aren't goddess. Even if life brings good and bad. Even** _if I will put my cold feet at your legs?_ **Even if our dogs will eat all of yours expensive shoes and I will have to buy you new ones.** She smiled. _Even if everyone will crate chaos?_ **Even if everything burns to dust. Or we will have to suffer with everyone at dinner parties. Even if you will be late to our wedding.** _I will not._ She says and put her ring on. _I will not because we will walk through it together._

It is chaos the next day. Because everyone finds out from the internet. Hades and Minthe post it at social media and let everyone else deal with it. 


	2. Days after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And everything that happened after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is the epilogue. The original story belongs to Rachel Smythe and Greek mythology. I am not profiting from it.

Apolo is happy. His sister Artemis introduced him to her new friend at the Zeus party. And when Artemis leaves to argue with someone he slips little something into Persephone drink. And because no one notices he takes her to his home.

Artemis isn't very happy when she finds her brother with a girl she was supposed to protect. But because Persephone is still under the drugs she doesn't see what Artemis does to her brother. When Artemis stops crying at top of her brother's beaten body she takes Kore home.

Her mother Leto is not very happy when she finds out that Apollo can not have children and that her daughter is ignoring her. 

When Demeter finds out she tries to bring Kore home but after a screaming match, she goes to deal with Leto since it was her idea in the first place.

Hera is both sad and happy about all of it. Sad because what happened with Kore, sad that Hades is marring to Nymph and absolutely happy about Demeter dealing with Leto. Zeus tries to mingle in it but she stops him early.

Then she introduced Kore to Hephaistus. They married two months after Hades and Minthe. And even if Daphne and Thanos end up dancing and speaking all night together Echo is quite happy for them.

Ares is really happy with all the chaos and Aphrodite is just enjoying the love. Only if she could fix her son's love life she would be happier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story. If you find any grammar errors, please let me know.


End file.
